


Trusting

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You have been dating John for a while, but he won’t open up. After Dorian tells you some of what happened, you decide to talk to John. You also discover something you hadn’t expected. John learns something about you.





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

When John met you, he almost thought that you couldn’t be real. After Anna, he didn’t trust anyone, but you made him want to trust again. You never failed to ask about his day, cases that he had been working, and how he was feeling; he wanted to answer you and he wanted to let you in, but he was afraid.

When you met John, you thought he was amazing; he was strong, smart, funny, witty, but there was something about him you couldn’t quite put your finger on. He never let you in. The smile never made it to his eyes. It wasn’t until after three months of you dating and you feeling bad about yourself that Dorian took pity on you and told you about Anna. Afterward, everything made sense.

You decided that it was time to talk to him. You needed him to know that what Anna did was horrible and that you could never do that to him. You needed him to know that you loved him, and you wanted him to trust you. You went to dinner together and had a great night. You laughed and chatted and for the first time, you started to connect. You told John all that you had to say, and he told you he knew you were different, he was just having a hard time. He was grateful that you were understanding and that you were there for him. He couldn’t imagine his life without you. Even though he never answered when you asked him about his day, having someone who cared helped him feel normal again.

Dinner had just ended, and you were walking back to the car when you heard a mechanical female voice “Synthetic not calibrated”. John stopped dead in a panic; the look was not lost on you. It dawned on you what that voice meant; it was a voice that you had heard plenty, a synthetic limb. You could see both of his arms, but you couldn’t see his legs. It dawned on you that you never had.

“Anna did that to you, didn’t she? In the raid.”

“Yeah. Explosive round to the thigh. I woke up from a coma, my partner was dead, and I was missing a leg and memory on how it all happened. All of it happened because I trusted her. She’s the one who personally blew my leg off. Pelham had a son.”

“Do you know why I was at the hospital the day we met?”

“I figured you had had an appointment.”

“Nope. I work there twice a month working with injured vets and officers who had been hurt in the line of duty. I do one on one counseling to ensure that they are coping with all that happened to them. I know you are doing okay, but I know there are still things that you aren’t dealing with.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You weren’t ready to hear it. You would have felt like it was a trap and that I wasn’t sincerely here for you. I didn’t know what had happened until Dorian told me. I knew that when you trusted me or wanted to start talking, you would.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

After he realized that you weren’t a threat, it was almost impossible to shut him up. He always tells you about his day, his cases, how much he hates Paul. He would ask you how your day went, and he insists that the next time you go to the hospital, he wants to go with you.


End file.
